Doblemente Dulce
by M-Awesome
Summary: Porque él casi nunca se pasaba por allí pudiendo ser visto y porque a ella le encantaba contentar a todos sus compañeros de gremio. Porque un gesto por muy pequeño que sea puede significar mucho y puede provocar que algo sin importancia se convierta en un hábito. [Reto "Cien formas de decir: Te amo" para el foro Cannon Island].


**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Este fanfic participa en el reto "Cien formas de decir: Te amo" del foro Cannon Island.

Frase **#64** : "It's two sugars, right?" / "Son dos de azúcar, ¿verdad?".

* * *

 **Doblemente Dulce**

Era rara la vez que se le podía ver por el edificio del gremio, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores magos de allí, debido a su condición de clase S, pero apenas se pasaba por allí y cuando lo hacía evitaba el contacto con cualquier otro compañero. Era un muchacho reservado, de pocas palabras, porque si, alguna vez había hablado por extraño que pueda parecer. Habitualmente tomaba las misiones más duraderas para mantenerse lo más alejado posible del gremio.

Pero ese día había acabado la última misión que tomó hace unos meses y era hora de volver a por otra. Esa era su rutina: Tomar una misión e irse sin ser visto por nadie, o casi nadie, normalmente el maestro no se dormía completamente cuando el usaba su magia, magia que no debería usar esta vez, pues era demasiado temprano como para que alguien estuviera en el gremio mas que el propio maestro.

Pero se equivocó, de hecho Makarov no se encontraba en aquel momento en el gremio, pero este no estaba vacío. A lo lejos pudo ver como Mirajane tras la barra limpiaba algunos vasos dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar y el ruido de la madera del suelo por culpa de sus pasos hicieron voltear a la muchacha peliblanca que, como hacía con todo el mundo, le daba la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Mystogan —saludó con su dulce voz la mayor de los Strauss. El chico ni siquiera reaccionó o le devolvió el saludo, tenía un objetivo en mente, no es que quisiera ser alguien borde o antipático, simplemente esa era su forma de ser y con el tiempo todos llegaron a aceptarlo así. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se detuvo frente al tablón de las misiones de clase S.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente encontró una que le gustara tanto por dificultad, tiempo y dinero. Llevó su mano hasta el tablón y el sonido de un papel siendo arrancado sonó por todo el gremio completamente en silencio, se guardó dicho papel y volvió a bajar las escaleras dispuesto a irse pero a mitad de camino de la puerta se paró en seco pensativo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra. —Buenos días —dijo suavemente. La peliblanca sonrió de espaldas a él debido a que había retomado su labor de limpiar los vasos, dejó el que tenía entre manos junto al resto y la bayeta sobre la encimera antes de volverse hacía él con una nueva sonrisa.

Mystogan que no solía hacer gestos algunos, se sorprendió cuando vio que la maga del Takeover dejó frente a él un vaso de cristal lleno hasta arriba de café con leche.

—Recuerdo que desde niño habitualmente tomabas esto todas las mañanas —comentó ella tomando el azucarero y una cuchara. —Son dos de azúcar, ¿verdad? —preguntó amablemente y el chico que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no conseguía pronunciar ninguna palabra asintió con la cabeza dando luz verde a que la camarera le echará dos cucharadas de azúcar a su café.

Desde hacía años que apenas pasaba por el gremio pero ella todavía se acordaba de cosas como esa. Bajó lo justo su máscara como para sólo destapar su boca para empezar a beber y mientras daba pequeños sorbos de aquella bebida caliente la miraba ir de un lado a otro organizándolo todo.

Recordó cuando eran algo más jóvenes, cuando ni siquiera eran magos de clase S y aquél ángel en forma de mujer era todo un demonio, buscando pelea a cada rato y encontrándola siempre con Erza, ahora había cambiado, y de que manera, todavía le costaba asimilarlo.

—Mirajane...—llamo él y la chica le se giró a verlo. Sacó el papel de la misión que hace rato había tomado y se lo mostró.

—¿Podrías decirle al maestro que tomé este trabajo? —preguntó dejándoselo un momento para que lo memorizara para unos segundos más tarde devolvérsela.

—Parece complicada hasta para ti —comentó un poco preocupada. —¿Estarás bien? —El chico sonrió ante aquellas palabras y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo e incluso por primera vez en su vida Mirajane lo vio sonreír.

—Estaré bien —contestó acabándose el café y subiendo su máscara de nuevo.

Se levantó del asiento y la chica le devolvió el formulario de la misión.

—De modo que ya te marchas —comentó ella y él asintió afirmativamente.

—Gracias por todo —agradeció mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Buena suerte —le deseó Mirajane que, cuando Mystogan estaba a punto de salir del edificio, le dijo algo más con un pequeño grito.

—¡No tardes en volver! —le dijo alegremente despidiéndolo con un movimiento de brazo.

El mago volvió a sonreír, esta vez bajo su escondite, y susurró algo que sólo él escuchó antes de dejar el gremio.

—No lo haré...


End file.
